Outlets
The term “outlet” herein denotes an electro-mechanical device, which facilitates easy, rapid connection and disconnection of external devices to and from wiring installed within a building. An outlet commonly has a fixed connection to the wiring, and permits the easy connection of external devices as desired, commonly by means of an integrated connector in a faceplate. The outlet is normally mechanically attached to, or mounted in, a wall or similar surface. Non-limiting examples of common outlets include: telephone outlets for connecting telephones and related devices; CATV outlets for connecting television sets, VCR's, and the like; outlets used as part of LAN wiring (a.k.a. structured wiring) and electrical outlets for connecting power to electrical appliances. The term “wall” herein denotes any interior or exterior surface of a building, including, but not limited to, ceilings and floors, in addition to vertical walls.
Rear part of an outlet (or module) refers herein to the side facing the wall after installation, and commonly also comprises the connector to the in-wall utility wiring. Front part refers to the opposing side commonly facing the room, and commonly comprising connectors for coupling to the utility wiring.
The terms “data unit”, “computer” and “personal computer” (“PC”) are used herein interchangeably to include workstations, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and other data terminal equipment (DTE) with interfaces for connection to a local area network, as well as any other functional unit of a data station that serves as a data source or a data sink (or both).
LAN Environment.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art LAN environment 10. Such a network commonly uses 10BaseT or 100BaseTX Ethernet IEEE802.3 interfaces and topology, and features a hub 11 as a concentrating device, into which all devices are connected. Devices are connected to the hub 11 by data connectors 14a, 14b, and 14c, which are housed within network outlets 15a, 15b, and 15c respectively. Connections to the hub 11 are via cables 13a, 13b, and 13c respectively. Data connectors 14a, 14b, and 14c may be, for example, type RJ-45 connectors; and cables 13a, 13b, and 13c may be, for example, Category 5 cabling. Such configuration is described, for example, in EIT/TIA-568 and EIA/TIA-570. The data portion of network 10 uses data units (which may be computers) 7a, 7b, and 7e, which connect to network connectors 14a, 14b, and 14c via cables 16a, 16b, and 16c, respectively. A server 12 may also be connected to the hub 11, and can perform the external connection functionality, as well as other server functions as applied in the art.
Although FIG. 1 refers to the hub 11 as a concentrating device, it is to be understood that any type of device having multiple network interfaces and supporting a suitable connectivity can be used, non-limiting examples of which include shared hubs, switches (switched hubs), routers, and gateways. Hence, the term “hub” herein denotes any such device without limitation. Furthermore, network 10 can be a packet-based network, either in-building or distributed, such as a LAN or the Internet.
Home Networking.
Most existing offices and some of the newly built buildings facilitate the network structure of network 10. However, implementing such a network in existing buildings typically requires installation of new wiring infrastructure. Such installation of new wiring may be impractical, expensive and problematic. As a result, many technologies (referred to as “no new wires” technologies) have been proposed in order to facilitate a LAN in a building without adding new wiring. Some of these techniques use existing utility wiring installed primarily for other purposes such as telephone, electricity, cable television (CATV), and so forth. Such approach offers the advantage of being able to install such systems and networks without the additional and often substantial cost of installing separate wiring within the building.
The technical aspect for allowing the wiring to carry both the service (such as telephony, electricity and CATV) and the data communication signal commonly involves using FDM technique (Frequency Division Multiplexing). In such configuration, the service signal and the data communication signals are carried across the respective utility wiring each using a distinct frequency spectrum band. The concept of FDM is known in the art, and provides means of splitting the bandwidth carried by a medium such as wiring. In the case of a telephone wiring carrying both telephony and data communication signals, the frequency spectrum is split into a low-frequency band capable of carrying an analog telephony signal and a high-frequency band capable of carrying data communication or other signals. Such a mechanism is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,448 to Reichert et al., and is also widely used in xDSL systems, primarily Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL) systems.
Either in the case of FDM or any other technique, the wiring system is commonly required to support connection of a data unit to the data communication signal carried over the medium. Furthermore, it is commonly required that such a connection will make use of a standard interface having standard data communication connector. One approach is to use dedicated stand-alone, desktop style adapter device, connected between existing outlet and the data unit. Other approaches are described herein.
Functional Outlet Approach.
This approach involves substituting the existing service outlets with ‘network’ active outlets. Outlets in general (to include LAN structured wiring, electrical power outlets, telephone outlets, and cable television outlets) have evolved as passive devices being part of the wiring system house infrastructure and solely serving the purpose of providing access to the in-wall wiring. However, there is a trend towards embedding active circuitry in the outlet in order to use them as part of the home/office network, and typically to provide a standard data communication interface. In most cases, the circuits added serve the purpose of adding data interface connectivity to the outlet, added to its basic passive connectivity function.
An outlet supporting both telephony and data interfaces for use with telephone wiring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,616 entitled ‘Telephone outlet for implementing a local area network over telephone lines and a local area network using such outlets’ to Binder. Such outlets are available as part of NetHome™ system from SercoNet Inc. of Southborough, Mass. USA.
Another telephone outlet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,160 to Dichter, entitled ‘Automatically configurable computer network’. An example of home networking over CATV coaxial cables using outlets is described in WO 02/065229 published 22 Aug. 2002 entitled: ‘Cableran Networking over Coaxial Cables’ to Cohen et al. Such outlets are available as part of HomeRAN™ system from TMT Ltd. of Jerusalem, Israel. Outlets for use in conjunction with wiring carrying telephony, data and entertainment signals are disclosed in US Patent Application Publication US2003/0099228 to Alcock entitled ‘Local area and multimedia network using radio frequency and coaxial cable’. Outlets for use with combined data and power using powerlines are described in US Patent Application Publication US2003/0062990 to Schaeffer et al. entitled ‘Powerline bridge apparatus’. Such power outlets are available as part of PlugLAN™ by Asoka USA Corporation of San Carlos, Calif. USA.
While the active outlets have been described above with regard to networks formed over wiring used for basic services (e.g. telephone, CATV and power), it will be appreciated that the invention can be equally applied to outlets used in networks using dedicated wiring. In such a case, the outlet circuitry is used to provide additional interfaces to an outlet, beyond the basic service of single data connectivity interface. For example, it may be used to provide multiple data interfaces wherein the wiring supports single such data connection. An example of such outlet is the Network Jack™ product family manufactured by 3Com™ of Santa-Clara, Calif., U.S.A. In addition, such outlets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,331 to Thompson entitled ‘Single Medium Wiring Scheme for Multiple Signal Distribution in Building and Access Port Therefor’ as well as U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0112965 Published Jun. 19, 2003 to McNamara et al entitled ‘Active Wall Outlet’.
While the active outlets have been described with regard to outlets and networks based on conductive media such as wires and cables, it will be appreciated that such outlets are equally applicable in the case wherein the network medium is non-conductive, such as fiber-optical cabling. Active outlets supporting data interfaces and based on fiber optic cabling are described in U.S. Patent Application US 2002/0146207 Published Oct. 10, 2002 to Chu, entitled ‘Fiber Converter Faceplate Outlet’, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,331 to Thompson entitled ‘Single Medium Wiring Scheme for Multiple Signal Distribution in Building and Access Port Therefor’. As such, the term ‘wiring’ as used in this application as well as in the appended claims should be interpreted to include networks based on non-conductive medium such as fiber-optics cabling.
While the outlets described above use active circuitry for splitting the data and service signals, passive implementations are also available. An example of such passive outlet is disclosed in PCT Publication WO 02/25920 to Binder entitled ‘Telephone communication system and method over local area network wiring’. Such outlets are available as part of the etherSPLIT™ system from QLynk Communication Inc. of College Station, Tex. USA.
The described above outlets are complete and self-contained devices. As such, they can be easily installed in new houses instead of regular passive simple outlets. However, such solutions are not appropriate in the case of retrofitting existing wiring systems. In most cases, any such modification will require dismantling the existing outlets and installing the new ones having the improved features. Such activity is cumbersome, expensive and will often require professional skill. Furthermore, owing to safety aspects involved while handling hazardous voltages (such as in the powerlines and telephone lines), local regulations may require only certified personnel to handle the wiring, making it expensive and militating against a do-it-yourself approach.
Furthermore, as the technology and environment change in time, a need to upgrade, modify or change the outlet functionalities, features and characteristics may arise. For example, the data interface may need to be upgraded to interconnect with new standards. In another example, the circuitry may need to be upgraded to support higher bandwidth. Similarly, management and Quality of Service (QoS) functionalities may need to be either introduced or upgraded. In yet another examples, additional functionalities and interfaces may need to be added. Using complete self-contained outlets as a substitute to the existing ones also introduces the disadvantages described above.
Plug-In Device.
One approach to adding functionality to existing outlets is by using a plug-in module. A pictorial view of such a module 20 suitable for powerlines connection is shown in FIG. 2. The module plugs into a regular power outlet using prongs 22a and 22b, and provide access to a data unit via data connector 21 (shown as RJ-45 used for 10/100 Base-T IEEE802.3 interface). Optional visual indicators 23a, 23b and 23c may also be employed. The prongs 22a, 22b are used for both the electrical connection and for the mechanical attachment of the unit 20 to the power outlet. Such plug-in modules are described in US Patent Application Publication US 2002/0039388 to Smart et al. entitled ‘High data-rate powerline network system and method’, US Patent Application Publication US 2002/0060617 to Walbeck et aL entitled ‘Modular power line network adapter’ and also in US Patent Application Publication US 2003/0062990 to Schaeffer, JR et al. entitled ‘Powerline bridge apparatus’. Such a module using HomePlug™ technology are available from multiple sources such as part of PlugLink™ products by Asoka USA Corporation of San Carlos, Calif., USA. HomePlug is a trademark of HomePlug Powerline Alliance, Inc. of San Ramon, Calif., USA.
However, such plug-in modules are known only with regards to power outlets, and are not available for telephone or CATV outlets. Furthermore, since the outlets in general, including power outlets, were not designed to offer any mechanical support beyond a plug connection, such plug-in modules are not mechanically secured to the wall/outlet, hence such attachment is not considered sustainable and reliable. Furthermore, such plug-in modules are bulky in appearance and not aesthetic.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and system for allowing reliable, easy and simple upgrading of outlets, preferably without requiring professional installation.